Promise Me
by tasiakarenm
Summary: This is what i thought the conversation between Lena and Kara would be like after tonight's episode (2X08). Slight spoilers!


_**A/N Hey, so this takes place right before Kara goes to her apartment to see Barry and Cisco (2X08). I found myself wanting to know what would happen with Lena and Kara's relationship after the events in tonights episode. There are some spoilers so if you haven't seen 2X08, watch it before reading this! Anyway it's not the best but i hope it's at least entertaining.**_

Lena Luther sat at her desk, thinking over everything that had just happened. She was now the reason her own mother was put in jail…no, her mother is the reason she was put in jail. That wasn't her fault.

Lena couldn't help but worry that she had just destroyed her relationship with Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl. She couldn't get the look on her friends face as she pushed that button out of her mind. Kara had looked so hurt and betrayed. For some reason Lena couldn't bare the thought of losing the young women's friendship. There was something about Kara Danvers that was just infectious and Lena couldn't help but smile every time the Kryptonian was around.

Just as Lena was thinking about Kara, there was a soft thud just outside her office on the balcony. Kara, dressed in Supergirl suit, didn't move over to the door, she just stood there. The last time she was on this balcony Kara feared that she misjudged Lena. Now she was ashamed that that thought had ever crossed her mind.

Mustering up as much courage as she could Supergirl opened the door into Lena's office, causing the young CEO to look up from her spot. She didn't smile like she usually did, neither of them did.

"Ms. Luther." Supergirl greeted in a very professional tone. "I'm sorry to intrude."

Lena watched the young hero make her way further into the room, keeping her back turned to her. "It's no intrusion."

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither knowing quite what to say to the other. That day hadn't gone as either had planned.

"Why didn't you just tell me what you were planning?" Supergirl finally asked, still not turned toward Lena. "You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt."

Kara finally turned to face Lena, tears were beginning to make their way to the surface of her eyes. "You can't keep doing stuff like this, are you asking to get yourself killed?"

"Supergirl…" Lena began, she hated faking that she didn't know exactly who Supergirl really was but she knew that it wasn't her place to push Kara into something she wasn't ready for. "This was something I had to make right, by myself. When you told me about my mother I couldn't help but blame myself."

"That's bullshit!" Supergirl spat. "You didn't have to face Cadmus alone. Just because the women running Cadmus was your mother does not make it your fault that she's evil! That's like saying it's my fault my father created Medusa."

Lena had never seen Kara or Supergirl so emotional. "Did you not feel guilty for the lives that were taken?"

"Of course I did."

"And so did I, because my mother was the reason for that. She took so many lives and was trying to take more. How could I just sit back know what she was planning?"

"You didn't have to go it alone though." Supergirl walked up to the CEO. "You scared the hell out of me."

Lena couldn't look Kara in the eyes. "I know."

"I always knew you were a good person Lena." Supergirl stated softly. "But you're going to try to take someone or something on, and one of these days it's going to be too much for you. I don't know what I would do if…"

Kara couldn't finish that statement.

"Can you ever trust me again?" Lena asked.

Kara didn't know what to say, of course she still trusted Lena, but she couldn't keep watching Lena put herself in the line of fire. "If I say yes will you promise me to stop keeping things from me?"

Lena smiled for the first time since the two had been in the same room. "I'll stop keeping things from you."

Kara smiled as her, and before she knew what she was doing she wrapped Lena into a hug. "My God you scared me so bad."

"I'm sorry Kara." Lena said failing to catch herself before the wrong name came out.

Kara pulled back, shocked. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm sorry." Lena tried to cover herself, but she knew it wouldn't work.

"No what did you call me?" Kara didn't want to believe what she heard, but she knew that Lena had just called her Kara.

Lena didn't respond, and Kara knew there was no point in trying to convincer her otherwise. "How long have you known?"

"Since you had that freak out over my Alien Detection Devise." Lena confessed.

"Wow I guess Alex is right, I really am terrible at keeping secrets." Kara said with a bit of a laugh.

"Honestly Kara I don't know how no one else has figured it out." Lena said with a laugh.

"Hey, that's rude." Kara protested, but she couldn't help but laugh herself.

The two women laughed for a bit before Lena turned serious. "I promise, no one will find out from me."

"I know." Kara nodded her head. "Look I need to get going but I'll see you later."

"Okay." Lena smiled. Kara began to make her way over to the balcony door before Lena stopped her. "Kara, I'm sorry for making you think I had turned on you and for the way I treated you earlier."

Kara just smiled at her. "We both did what we thought we had to do."


End file.
